After the Movie
by Heamic08
Summary: Based on The Amazing Spider Man movie! These are going to be one-shots! But this next chapter is going to be continuous for some time! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Amazing Spider Man**

**One-shot!**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey y'all! This is based on the movie The Amazing Spider Man! I got this inspiration from my favorite Spider Man author: -drum roll- Lartovio! Anyway, hope you guys like this! Sorry if it's OOC. This is based on what I think would happen after the movie. R&R please!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned The Amazing Spider Man, I would have gotten to meet Andrew Garfield…**

Peter Parker always came home late from school. Never this late, though. Aunt May was worried. She was actually more than worried. She was frantic. She stood in the kitchen, just waiting for that door to open for hours. Finally, at 3:00 in the morning, Peter came limping into the kitchen.

"Peter Parker! What happened to you? Why were you out so late? **Never **scare me like that again!" Aunt May questioned and scolded him. Peter nodded his head. His face was covered in scratches and bruises. His right leg was all bloodied up. There was no telling what was underneath his shirt.

"I got caught up dealing with criminals again." Peter told her. Aunt May shook her head and guided Peter to the kitchen chair.

"Sit down. I'll go get the first aid kit, ok?" Aunt May asked, and went to get it. She came back and saw Peter laying his head on the table. "Peter, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Peter muttered into his arms.

"You're going to have to tell me sooner or later." Aunt May said.

"Fine. You want to know? I feel guilty, Aunt May. I feel like, I could have saved Uncle Ben, saved Captain Stacy. I could have saved tons of people, but I didn't." Peter muttered the last part. Aunt May nodded her head, and gently took off her nieces shirt. His whole back and stomach were covered in scratches. The worst one was the one on his back. It was deep.

"Peter, you did the best you could do. No one blames you for those deaths. If it wasn't for Spider Man, more people would be dead." Aunt May reasoned. Peter's head came up at the last part.

"Really? So, you consider me, a hero?" Peter asked, slightly embarrassed at the last part.

"Peter Parker, that is the most silliest question you have ever asked me. Well, actually, the one about rubber duckies on the ceiling when you were eight was sillier, but this is a close second. You are a hero. Everyone thinks Spider Man is a hero. If they don't, then that's their loss." Aunt May told him. Peter chuckled at the rubber duckies part, but smiled at the rest.

"Thanks Aunt May." Peter said, and hugged her. He started to stand up, but Aunt May grabbed his arm and pulled him down again.

"No. You're not going anywhere until you show me that leg of yours." Aunt May said. Peter sighed and pulled his pants leg up. Bone was sticking part way out, and there was blood everywhere. "Peter, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital."

They got home later that day, around 12:00, with Peter on crutches, even if he didn't need them. He wasn't even going to use them any that day. When he got home, he went straight up to his room, but not before he went up to his aunt and gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her.

"Thanks Aunt May. For everything you do. Your my super hero." He told her, and went upstairs.

**AN: How was it? Some of the stuff was from Lartovio. Sorry if I accidentally copied you! Let me know if I did! So, I give credit to Lartovio! Anyway, hope ya like it! Sorry the ending it sappy. Please R&R! Tell me if you want me to write more!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	2. Doctor Connors is out!

**The Amazing Spider Man: After the Movie**

**Doctor Connors is out!**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Ok, so I changed the summary and all that crap. This is going to be some one-shots on Spider Man! I just couldn't resist with this one! It just came up! Anyway, BEWARE! This one has a cliffhanger! And, BTW, I made the picture that is up for this story! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Amazing Spider Man =(**

**NO ONE'S POV!**

Peter Parker had just gotten home from school when he heard the bad news.

"Hey, Aunt May. Listen, I'm like **starving. **Can I have some meatloaf you made?" Peter asked, while throwing his apple he had in the air. Aunt May nodded. Peter walked over to the refrigerator. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the news.

"_Yes, Kelly. It's true! Doctor Curtis Connors has escaped prison. If you see him, do not go near him. He is dangerous. Contact the police immediately. Back to you, Rick." _The reporter finished. Peter felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"Hey, Aunt May! I'm going out for a while!" Peter shouted at his aunt. He had his costume underneath his clothes, so he didn't have to worry about that. He ran outside and jumped onto a roof. He started swinging from rooftop to rooftop. He landed at Oscorp. He knew he would be there. He put on his clothes over his costume, took off the mask, and walked inside. He stopped when he heard the particular voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Ah, Mr. Parker. You came to pay me a visit?" Doctor Curtis Connors asked him, with a slight smile on his lips.

"Pfft. Yea right. Like I'd ever want to see you again. I just came to put you back in jail, _where you belong_." Peter told him, with a slight smirk on his face. He then saw green scales started forming on Doctor Connors' body. He gulped. This was bad. He watched as he started to grow into the lizard.

"Listen, Doctor Connors, I didn't mean it like that!" Peter told him. Doctor Connors only shook his head with a slight laugh.

"Really, Peter? Because, to me, I think you meant it like that." The lizard then took a swing at Peter, but Peter dodged it. He didn't see the next punch coming at him. It hit him right in the face. The punch threw him off so much, he went into the back of the wall, wincing when he felt the wall collide into his back.

"Wow, Peter Parker isn't as powerful now, is he?" The Lizard snickered at him. Peter got up, and threw a web at the ceiling and swung over him, while kicking him in the process.

"Yeah? Well, I hope you like getting beat up, because that's what's gonna happen!" Peter told him proudly. He threw another web and it hit him in the face. The Lizard was caught off guard and fell down. Peter threw two other webs at him, both on his face. He turned around and was fixing to take off his clothes, when he was interrupted by a blow to the head. He groaned in pain when he saw black spots forming in his vision. The Lizard took this chance and hit him again in the head. That, is when Peter Parker blacked out.

**AN: Sorry it's so short. Anyway, how was it? Hope ya liked it! I'll update again once I get some reviews! Love you all!**

**R&R!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
